1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seat recliner mechanisms.
More particularly, the present invention relates to controlled recliner release.
2. Prior Art
Reclining seat backs, particularly those provided in vehicles such as automobiles, have requirements for safety purposes. Current conventional seat reclining mechanisms securely lock a seat back at the desired degree of recline. The mechanism must be sufficiently robust to withstand forces generated in an accident or at least meet the criteria imposed on manufacturers. At some level a recliner mechanism will fail, allowing the seat back to freely move forward. This is particularly undesirable as an individual in the seat will be subjected to more injuries.
In a co-pending U.S. Patent Application entitled xe2x80x9cSELF-TIGHTENING MECHANISMxe2x80x9d, bearing Ser. No. 09/588,136, filed on Jun. 2, 2000 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,263, and incorporated herein by reference, a recliner mechanism which has a clutching feature has been disclosed. The clutching feature permits the seat back to move forward if the forces generated are sufficiently great. This prevents a catastrophic failure of the recliner mechanism and absorbs much of the energy produced in an event such as a collision. By absorbing the energy, the individual in the seat is spared much of the injury that would otherwise have occurred.
While extremely effective, the clutching mechanism can only be adjusted with great difficulty and cannot be tailored to individuals quickly or easily. As an example, a larger individual requires a higher clutching threshold because the force generated by the individual""s weight is greater, while a smaller individual needs a lower threshold. Thus, each different driver in an automobile, for example, would have to readjust the clutching mechanism, which requires an expertise in the clutching mechanism, time, and effort.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a variable clutching seat recliner mechanism.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for varying the clutch mechanism under varying conditions.
Briefly, to achieve the desired objects of the present invention in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, provided is a variable clutching seat recliner apparatus including a drum coupled to a seat back, a band wrapped about the drum inhibiting rotation thereof, a tightening mechanism coupled to opposed ends of the band such that a force applied to the seat back in either of two opposing directions produces a tension in the band adjacent either end and a corresponding loosening of the band adjacent the other end. The tightening mechanism includes a lever pivotable about a fixed pivot point to convert a portion of the tension to reduce the loosening, and a variable control mechanism positioned proximate the lever for limiting pivotal movement of the lever.